The present invention generally relates to computer-aided circuit design systems and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for prioritizing the order in which a series of checks are performed on nodes in an integrated circuit so that the checks are performed on each node in an order which maximizes efficiency.
Integrated circuits are electrical circuits comprised of transistors, resistors, capacitors, and other components comprised on a single semiconductor xe2x80x9cchipxe2x80x9d in which the components are interconnected to perform a given function. Typical examples of integrated circuits include, for example, microprocessors, programmable logic devices (PLDs), electrically erasable programmable memory devices (EEPROMs), random access memory devices (RAMs), operational amplifiers and voltage regulators. A circuit designer typically designs the integrated circuit by using very large scale integrated (VLSI) circuit design techniques to create a circuit schematic which indicates the electrical components and their interconnections. Often, designs are simulated by computer to verify functionality and to ensure that performance goals are satisfied.
In the world of electrical device engineering, the design and analysis work involved in producing electronic devices is often performed using electronic computer aided design (E-CAD) tools. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, electronic devices include electrical analog, digital, mixed hardware, optical, electro-mechanical, and a variety of other electrical devices. The design and the subsequent simulation of any circuit board, VLSI chip, or other electrical device via E-CAD tools allows a product to be thoroughly tested and often eliminates the need for building a prototype. Thus, today""s sophisticated E-CAD tools may enable the circuit manufacturer to go directly to the manufacturing stage without having to perform costly, time consuming prototyping.
In order to perform the simulation and analysis of a hardware device, E-CAD tools must deal with an electronic representation of the hardware device. A xe2x80x9cnetlistxe2x80x9d is one common representation of a hardware device. As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art of hardware device design, a xe2x80x9cnetlistxe2x80x9d is a detailed circuit specification used by logic synthesizers, circuit simulators and other circuit design optimization tools. A netlist typically comprises a list of circuit components and the interconnections between those components.
The two forms of a netlist are the flat netlist and the hierarchical netlist. Often, a netlist will contain a number of circuit xe2x80x9cmodulesxe2x80x9d which are used repetitively throughout the larger circuit. A flat netlist will contain multiple copies of the circuit modules essentially containing no boundary differentiation between the circuit modules and other components in the device. By way of analogy, one graphical representation of a flat netlist is simply the complete schematic of the circuit device.
In contrast, a hierarchical netlist will only maintain one copy of a circuit module which may be used in multiple locations. By way of analogy, one graphical representation of a hierarchical netlist would show the basic and/or non-repetitive devices in schematic form and the more complex and/or repetitive circuit modules would be represented by xe2x80x9cblack boxes.xe2x80x9d As will be appreciated by those skilled in the art, a black box is a system or component whose inputs, outputs, and general function are known, but whose contents are not shown. These xe2x80x9cblack boxxe2x80x9d representations, hereinafter called xe2x80x9cmodulesxe2x80x9d, will mask the complexities therein, typically showing only input/output ports.
An integrated circuit design can be represented at different levels of abstraction, such as the Register-Transfer level (RTL) and the logic level, using a hardware description language (HDL). VHDL and Verilog are examples of HDL languages. At any abstraction level, an integrated circuit design is specified using behavioral or structural descriptions, or a mix of both. At the logical level, the behavioral description is specified using boolean equations. The structural description is represented as a netlist of primitive cells. Examples of primitive cells are full-adders, NAND gates, latches, and D-Flip Flops.
Having set forth some very basic information regarding the representation of integrated circuits and other circuit schematics through netlists, systems are presently known that use the information provided in netlists to evaluate circuit timing and other related parameters. More specifically, systems are known that perform a timing analysis of circuits using netlist files. Although the operational specifics may vary from system to system, generally such systems identify certain critical timing paths, and then evaluate the circuit to determine whether timing violations may occur through the critical paths. As is known, timing specifications may be provided to such systems by way of a configuration file.
One such system known in the prior art is marketed under the name PathMill, by EPIC Design Technology, Inc., subsequently purchased by Synopsis, Inc. PathMill is a transistor-based analysis tool used to find critical paths and to verify timing in semiconductor designs. Using static and mixed-level timing analysis, PathMill processes transistors, gates, and timing models. It also calculates timing delays, performs path searches, and checks timing requirements. As is known, PathMill can analyze combinational designs containing gates, and sequential designs containing gates, latches, flip-flops, and clocks. Combinational designs are generally measured through the longest and shortest paths.
While tools such as these are useful for the design verification process after layout, there are various shortcomings in the PathMill product and other similar products. One primary shortcoming of the PathMill program is that it does not analyze the circuits to determine the design quality of the circuits. Rather, PathMill performs a static timing analysis of a circuit using the netlist provided to PathMill. Furthermore, configuring PathMill to recognize various circuit characteristics is typically a very difficult task.
Accordingly, a need exists for a rules checking system that will allow circuits to be evaluated for design quality. A need also exists for a rules checking system which performs the rules checking tasks in a manner which maximizes efficiency. When a particular node is being evaluated by the rules checking system to determine whether or not the node complies with a particular design rule, it is advantageous to perform checks which are relatively inexpensive in terms of time before checks which are relatively expensive in terms of time are performed. Accordingly, a need exists not only for a rules checking system which evaluates the design quality of integrated circuits, but also for a rules checking system which prioritizes the order in which the rules checking tasks are performed in order to maximize efficiency.
The present invention provides a method and apparatus for evaluating nodes in an integrated circuit to determine whether or not networks containing the nodes meet certain design criteria. The method and apparatus of the present invention are embodied in a rules checking system which evaluates the nodes in the integrated circuit to determine whether or not the networks in the integrated circuit comply with design rules.
Compliance with any particular rule is verified by performing one or more checks on the particular node being evaluated. Some checks require less time to perform than others. In some cases, the result of a single check can provide a determination as to whether or not the network containing the node being evaluated complies with the rule associated with the particular check. Furthermore, some checks are less expensive in terms of the amount of time required to perform them than other checks. Therefore, it is desirable to prioritize the order in which the checks corresponding to each rule are performed so that the rules checking tasks are performed with maximum efficiency. Since each node preferably is evaluated, any realization in time savings with respect to any of the rules translates to a relatively large time savings over the entire rules checking process.
The apparatus of the present invention comprises logic configured to execute a rules checker algorithm. When the rules checker algorithm is executed by the logic, the algorithm evaluates nodes of the network and determines whether or not the network complies with various design rules. In accordance with the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the rules checker algorithm operates in conjunction with a static timing analyzer to build a database, which is then utilized by the rules checker algorithm to evaluate the networks. The algorithm is designed to perform the checks associated with each rule in accordance with a predetermined order which maximizes efficiency.
Preferably, the rules checker algorithm first performs checks which are least expensive in terms of the amount of time required to perform them in comparison to the other checks associated with the rule. If a check does not provide a determination as to whether or not the network of the node being evaluated complies with a particular rule, the algorithm performs a subsequent check. Each subsequently performed check is more expensive in terms of the amount of time required to perform it than the immediately preceding check. Therefore, the speed with which the rules checking tasks are performed is maximized.